Homesick
by electricgurl
Summary: Dean has his final tests before joining Stargate Command full time. He finds unexpected friends to help him move forward. The dreams will fade, he's sure of it.


**Homesick  
Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of SG:1 (Stargate Universe) or Supernatural. This is for pure entertain purposes. It is clear that if I owned these shows they would be joined at the hip.  
**Summary:** Dean has his final tests before joining Stargate Command full time. He finds unexpected friends to help him move forward.  
**Rating:** PG-13 (Dean has a mouth...and me too.)  
**Characters:** Dean Winchester, mentions of Sam Winchester, John Winchester, mentions of other random hunters, Jack O'Neill; Samantha Carter, Jackson, Teal'C and mentions of other SGC members

**A/N:** Not beta'd wanted to get it out before the new year as I have promised. This is pre-destiny and puts a little more spotlight on Dean, dream is Italics!

**spnSG-1spn**

The Impala pulled up to the curb and the driver took a deep breath and attempted to hold himself together. He still couldn't believe that he was really doing this. It had been easier than he thought to join a secret government project, he wondered for a moment if he should be worried. However, he figured that they had done their background and he would just have to ace some psych tests and explain a few dozenish things.

It had been two short years since he called Major Samantha Carter and had agreed to meet; they met a week later when a hunt brought them within driving distance. Dean had left his Dad enjoying his normal holiday events of drinking in front of the TV and headed out on his own. The conversation had been interesting, a few paper signed and a few nice tricks before they spoke openly. Well at least one side did, she didn't ask about his less than fantastic background so he didn't offer.

There were a few things that he would have to do before he joined up, which is why it had been two years since that he was finally in front of the building for the interview of his life. One was finish and spruce up his education, especially if he wanted to be in charge of a team one day. Two join a military and pass; which Dean figured was too easy. All the same the classes had been interesting, some langue courses, engineering and assorted others. Easy to do with hotels/motels with Wi-Fi.

He was letting himself get distracted and focused back on one of the reason he was here. Aliens, he snorted as he pushed his door open and gracefully slid up and out of the car with imbedded movement. Weirder even time he thought it, never mind saying it out loud. But it would be a challenge. Locking his baby he made his way over to the building, head held high as he entered the glass doors and made his way to security.

"Appointment with Major Carter," he stated simply as eyes turned up from screens and took him in.

"Dean Winchester?" he asked and Dean almost forgot to nod.

"That would be me," it was weird to be doing something under his real name, something he cared about. Something he wanted to do. "Heard you would have a badge and directions for me."

The guard nodded and handed over the security pass, Dean hooking it onto his belt and looking back up waiting for the instructions so he could get this started and over with. If he thought about it he would only get nervous. He listened carefully and thanked the man for his help before heading over to the elevator. He swiped the badge as told and pressed for level sixteen, he wasn't surprised went he started to move downwards. Mountains are deep mother-f. His thought stopped as the door opened to show Carter and a second military man.

"Dean, happy you could make it. I'd like to introduce you to Colonel O'Neill." Before she could say anything else the other man stuck his hand out.

"So this is the Dean you will not stop talking about." Dean didn't show his interest in that comment; he had practice with military from his Dad. They were looking for the reaction, hell Dean used the same tactic, and however he refused to be silent.

"I hope so, I hate sharing my name," Dean stated simply with a crooked smirk as he relaxed slightly and stood more at ease without a thought. He wasn't enrolled in any army yet, all the same these two didn't look like they held up the normal standard. "So I am here to jump through the final hoops you promised."

"Will they be on fire, Carter?" O'Neill asked in front of him causing Dean to smirk slightly at that relaxing further, this wouldn't be like when he was around other hunters. He wasn't supposed to be the best here, which was the main reason he wasn't worried he was gonna blow their expectations out of the water.

"No fire, and no real hoops," Sam jumped in before the two could really get started as she had predicted that they would. Birds of a feather, and all that jazz. She gave Jack a sharp look before moving to the side and motioned for Dean to move with them.

"So then why am I here?" he wondered out loud, something he found himself doing more as his classes had progressed and he graduated. He looked over at the Major pretending that he had meant to say it out loud the entire time.

"We have a few questions, then you will have a drill with Colonel O'Neill and a few others that are applying to the program." Sam stated as they came to a stop a room on either side of them and they moved into the left. The room was set up to remind people just what they were here to apply for. Dean scanned the room like his training from the age of four demanded of him before he finally claimed a seat. Facing the door and the other two, pushed back slightly from the table, he sat respectfully in his chair. Somehow at the same time showing off the comfort he had in his own skin.

"I'm glad that you could make it out here, Dean." Carter started as she claimed a seat while O'Neill waved his hand and remained standing beside the door. A small huff coming from the man before Dean glanced his way for a few seconds before turning back to Sam.

"I do what I can for beautiful woman that ask favours of me," he winked knowing it would either get a chuckle or a slap and he would know what way he had to treat this group from then on. There was a small smirk from Carter but the man remained dead stone across the room and Dean mentally shrugged not bothering to focus on it for the moment.

"So, Dean," Carter started and Dean turned back towards her completely, he wasn't in the military yet, he didn't have to worry about due respect as much as his Dad's training was screaming at him to turn slightly to keep the other man in his eyeline. "What made you change your mind? I mean last time we were talking you pretty much told me I'd never see you again." She tilted her head slightly and he knew that this was going to be the first question.

"Life changes so you have to go with the flow," he said without a long pause, it was really the most that he wanted to offer to them about his own personal life. "My commitments shifted and I figured I might as well do something interesting rather than the same old stick." He said reclining slightly in his seat and crossing his ankles as he leaned back. He wasn't worried about not getting the job, well yeah he wanted it and was taking a giant risk but at the same time he knew he had something to fall back on if this didn't work out. Something that he would be saving people daily with his work, even if it wasn't 100% legal.

"What changed?" the man finally spoke up and Dean could feel his eyes on the back of his head and he wasn't sure if he was comfortable with the feeling when it wasn't his brother or father doing the staring.

"Not sure why that matters," Dean answered defensively and the room was silent for a long time, neither man willing to speak finally Carter sighed and broke the silence.

"It tells us if you are running or healing." She stated simply and so straightforward that it was almost painful but Dean could respect that and knew that if he didn't answer this question then it wouldn't matter what he said for the rest of the interview.

"My brother went to school and my Dad well he is driven and didn't need me keeping him tied down. Figured I could do something with my life and yeah here I am." Dean stated finally holding himself back from crossing his arms, that was it. If they didn't like that explanation then he didn't have to be here and he could find a hunt in the area before he took off. Which he supposed if he gets the job he would have a little bit of cleaning to do in the town.

"Healing then," the man stated with a nod and a short glance at Carter, he turned back to Dean. "Hungry? I could go for some food. Come on Carter, I'll give you my Jello." He offered knowing that he would have her wrapped around his finger for Jello.

"We done then?" Dean asked sounding a little unsure but that was pushed away and hidden by the next time he spoke up. "That was way too easy for all the hard work to get in the doors." The two of them smiled widely and motion for Dean to follow them as they walk out into the hall and head back to the elevator before they start another downwards motion further into the mountain and Dean wonders how many floors they have carved out of the giant historical mountain.

"We aren't done, it's just that we already know everything we need to really know." O'Neill stated with a sense of mystery around what he was leaving unsaid.

**spnSG-1spn**

O'Neill lead the way to the lunchroom, Carter and Dean talking about something to do with his education and how he would have to work on taking the correct courses. Jack could see that Dean had the glazed over look that most men of action took when presented with school details and he took pity on him. He just wished that it was easier to think of something to talk about without giving away just how much he knew about Dean and his family. As they line up and get their foot Jack grabs Deans arm and pushes him ahead of himself and looks back at Carter.

"Zip it, Major," he says as he takes over command of the conversation easy as he turns back to Dean. "So how well are you going to work in a team since you do not have any formal military training?" He asks knowing that it would push a button and it was just what Jack was looking for. He wanted to see the real Dean Winchester not whatever the man was currently showing him to make himself look decent and get picked. Jack almost wished that he could just tell the boy that Carter had locked Dean into the group and he would be taken no matter what then they would see the real him.

"What makes you say I don't have the training?" Dean asked looking over their earlier exchange still fresh in his mind. "I thought you knew everything there was to know about me."

Jack was a little surprised when Dean didn't explode like he thought he would have, he had been expecting to see a Marines reaction. His father hadn't made it very far up the career ladder, which was due to the simple fact that John had no personality and a lack of respect for those in charge. It was a pleasant surprise that Dean clearly took after his mother who had little known recorded facts. There were a number of police reports that by the description it was clearly one Mary Campbell but not much else was known.

"So you have taken a course with the US Military in one of your so many years." Jack smiled softly as Dean's lip pulled up slightly in a sneer.

"Didn't need to," he said with another shrug. "I'm a military miracle." He promised with a shit eating grin taking over his face and while it didn't really look great it was better than the sneer.

"I guess we will get to see this first hand," came a voice from his left and Dean looked slightly to see three other people around his age sitting at the square table all with half empty plates in front of them and nodding to Jack before he gestured for Dean to claim his own seat before pulling one off the spare chairs to join them also.

"Winchester meet your competition," he waved at them as Carter pulled her own chair up to the table and stole Jack's jello to add to her own plate before she started to pick over her food before picking up the first blue jello and started to eat as she watched the group interact. She had already picked the four newbies and they were in front of the two SG1 members. What was fun was they didn't know they already had a place and well it was good team building to see how they would interact when the pressure was on.

"We have Jessica Rowe, Charles Williams, and William Moore." Carter said around her jello as she pointed to the only female at the table, a talented military career had started in the Canadian air force and after a rather successful undercover mission that all she knew was get it back to the base the SGC expressed interested in having her come and work for them. The youngest of all four was Charles Williams, he was taken in more of a favour, sure he had what it took but there were a number of blanks in his background that he was only here because of the great work his parents had done a few years before. Which left William Moore who had heard about and requested a transfer from the British SAS, it was an interesting little group and if they could work together it would be a fantastic team. SG1 and the whole command at the moment were holding their breaths and placing bets.

"So tell us what makes you the miracle in this dream team," Jack teased when Dean took in the uniforms in front of them. Two ranking military officers already and the last having gone through basic and was on his way to officer training once this drill was finished.

Dean looked around the table but the others were only watching with interest they clearly had already spoke about their strengths and weaknesses, it was always a great thing to know about the team you were about to step into. Dean shrugged and Jack could have sworn that he saw a flush start to spread over his freckled cheeks. "Well, I suppose you could say I have advanced hand to hand combat training, endurance levels are probably higher than the average persons. Trained in seek and destroy, track and trace, along with going to ground. I haven't found a weapon I can't use or tech that I couldn't crack."

The others looked him over and it was Moore that spoke up before Carter or O'Neill could; "and you have no formal military training?"

"Nothing outside of what my dad gave me." Dean shrugged off the looks they were passing and looked back to the Major and the Colonel before the next question came from the youngest female at the table and Dean wondered if all the interviews went like this. If so he wished he would have been the first one in, at least then he could be asking instead of answering.

**spnSG-1spn**

It had been a long draw out day and Dean was more than thrilled to have a few moments to himself, not that it had been a boring day, it was clearly impossible to have a slow day here. Which is why Dean had made his way to the open gym area, figuring that with the workout from the day would leave most of the new recruits in to much pain to do anything but sleep, Thanks in the most part to his father, Dean didn't have this problem.

Dean hadn't thought about the rest of the base staff, so he wasn't alone when he entered the gym. The man across the room had to be about Sam's height or possibly taller, it was hard to say since he hadn't seen Sam in almost two years. However he wasn't as lanky as his brother was, not by any measure it was clear he was raised into this world. The world being the army or military or whatever, if it wasn't clear at first glance as soon as you say the man move you would know. The controlled rhythm of his movement was a dead giveaway; Dean couldn't help but watch for a few moments before finally ridding himself of his bag, jacket and shoes then starting a few stretches before going through one of his wind down workouts with a shadow partner.

He didn't realize the tides had turned and he now was the one being watched, he slowed and finally came to a stop before looking up and over to the other man. Seeing him face on for the first time he couldn't help but notice the golden embalm melted onto or into his forehead. Dean couldn't tell which it was from this distance, their eyes meet and they just stared for a few seconds. Calculating, pondering and examine all at once, assessing the other to see what they were capable of doing.

Dean was the first one that broke the silent staring match, "where did you learn your skills?"

The silence was almost to the point of uncomfortable before the other man spoke up. "My father taught me when I was young," Dean was thankful that something was offered at all and nodded. "What about yourself?" came the unexpected question or rather unwanted when Dean thought about it.

"Kinda pieced it together over the years, had a lot of different teachers," he offered without a long pause between them. "My family moved around a lot so I got to meet a ton of different people. Different walks of life and such..."Dean trailed off, wondering why he was talking so much - probably over tired. He didn't over think it as he caught the man nodding at what Dean had told him.

Dean figured he hadn't lied but the other man didn't need to know anything about Dean's other life, it was dangerous and his fathers golden rule still rang in his head. _We do what we need to do, and we shut up about it. _It was just that most of what Dean had learnt was either from ex-military or hunters. Hunters were not always the most honest people.

"Perhaps some time you would like to spar," the man offered and Dean cast his eyes back to the other mans for a moment finding a competitive smirk come over his face.

"That I think we can arrange," Dean paused for a moment, if he wanted a good night's sleep with no nightmares this would be the way. "I have a little time now if you do," he offered with the same smirk but bigger and what normally got a swing tossed at his head. This time it only got a chuckle from the man, Dean wondered if he was losing his touch.

"I do have a little time before my next mission. Which weapon would you like?"

"How about none?" Dean asked tentatively not sure how this would be taken but he normally only had weapons that would kill. He was trained in a wide range but preferred his fists to anything else he would have to rely on. Probably why he hated zombies so fucking much. He focused back to the task on hand and the man looked at him anew and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"I have no issues with that offer. My name is Teal'C," the man replied and offered his name and Dean knew he had forgotten something.

"Dean," he offered his hand to the other man not bothering with the name. It was clear that he came from a society that Dean didn't know. That much was clear when he got a closer look at his forehead finally and Dean wondered how painful it had been to have that done. He did know that he never wanted to find out.

"Shall we start?" Dean smiled and nodded, he was really going to enjoy this and then he could get some sleep.

Dean wasn't worried about the sparing, he had been facing off against his father and brother who out classed him in both height and weight, it didn't seem to matter what Dean did he couldn't seem to gain any more weight for his muscles anymore than he had but he was built, the strength training came into play along with the Sanshou that Bobby had drilled into his head after a rather tough hunt with a Wendigo almost took Dean's head off. Sanshou was all about speed and power, there were no formal rules and it was easy to cross over like the MMA's and add some boxing or street fighting to the mix.

Teal'C didn't wait long before pushing his first advance; Dean wasn't shocked the newbies had been watched all day and Dean hadn't bothered to hide any of his gifts since he wanted this it wouldn't be a good idea to without something that could get him the job. Which also meant that everyone on the base probably had heard just how deadly he could be when he wanted to be. The first attack came in for his temple and he simply side-stepped the arm, his right leg snapping out but the other man move out of range with a small hop. Another arm sweep was coming for his neck this time and Dean dropped and spun around on his knee his free leg sweeping the legs and he felt a connection but the man was moving back to avoid falling.

Dean pressed his advantage while he could, he launched from the ground up his left arm swinging wide while his right came up to finally catch flesh. When Teal'C missed his left he didn't catch the right in time and Dean felt the connection to the man's jaw as it snapped slightly as Dean was pulling his punches slightly so that he didn't cause the damage he could have. Teal'C must have sensed then and looked the boy over again this time taking a step back and raising his hands to offer slight protection to Dean's advantage.

Dean smiled over at the man and knew that the game would be on, he felt a little bit of excited tense start up in the room and he rolled his shoulders relaxing back to his normal fighting state. When Teal'C moved again it was faster this time, he almost didn't catch the movement and was on the defensive this time, he was rolling, ducking and blocking the arms and legs that was coming his way. He was almost backed into the wall before he had enough of the defensive and tried something that had only ever worked on Sammy.

He turned away from Teal'C knowing this could be the end of the fight but didn't give the man a chance to take him out he used his leg muscles to push a sprint as he ran to the wall then attempted up the wall, he kept back the surprise that it actually worked and just as he felt his momentum fading he pushed again with both legs off the wall and curled in and over Teal'C head to land behind him, without a thought he pushed out with both arms slamming Teal'C in the middle of the back and into the wall that Dean had just been on.

He crowded in and grabbed the man's left arm and twisted to the point of a break and held him into the wall. "Impressive," came the grumble from the man in-front of him before he felt the grasp he had lossen and then fall away as he somehow broke the hold that should have left the other man screaming in pain at the broken arm. Instead Dean's shock got him a punch to the jaw that actually took his feet out from under him.

"Would you like to progress to weapons?" he asked standing over Dean a hand offered to pull the younger man up to stand. Dean took it and massaged his jaw as he looked him over, the punch reminded Dean of the few he had taken from Demons and the creatures of the darker side of the world. It had a supernatural element.

"Think you'd take my head off if we did." The darker skinned man tipped his head and offered what Dean would assume was his most friendly smile but really it was slightly terrifying as far as smile went.

"It has been a pleasure Dean Winchester, I hope we meet again." Teal'C stated as he bowed before head to the door.

"I didn't tell you my last name." Dean called after him wanting to know just how he had known what it was. He also knew by now that the other man would tell him.

"I am a team mate of Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill," he offered finally before departing from the door and Dean watched it close before going over to grab his small gym collection. Pondering what this could mean for his future at Stargate Command he finished slipping his shoes on and figured no matter what it would be interesting and headed back to his room.

**spnSG-1spn**

_Screams, the screams of his people, dead and dying and only a few were left. They had to go home, they had been run out but it was their only choice. This planet only offered them death and he felt himself start to struggle to breathe and he knew that it wouldn't be long now. He felt sweat dripping down his back and he knew that it wasn't just sweat, blood mixed from the fight earlier. He looked down at his beloved and could only see a mess of dark hair, and it didn't remind Dean of anyone that he knew but yet whoever it was-was coughing up blood and it spat in Dean's eyes and mouth._

Dean woke screaming, sweat covering his face and drenching his top, he hadn't had a nightmare since the night that Sammy had left. Dad had found some charm that Dean had added to his braclet, the same one that was currently in lock down until he passed or failed his work here. He rubbed his forehead and curled slightly up into a ball. Letting himself calm down from the nightmare that was already fading from his mind but he knew that he didn't want to go back to sleep yet.

A piece of pie, yeah that would make the world right again so Dean moved forward towards the elevator and pressed the floor for the mess hall. It didn't want to assume that no one would be there, that was how he got the nice bruise that was yellowing on his cheek. The hall wasn't busy there were a few soldiers that must be on break that were spread over the hall and then what looked like a civilian that had books and paperwork spread out everywhere. The image reminded Dean so much of Sam that his chest actually hurt and he thought of going back and trying to sleep without the much needed pie.

Something must have caught the man's attention as he looked up and smiled then addressed Dean by his full name and waved for him to join him. Deans frown depended but he grabbed two slices of pie and made his way over.

"Hello, Dean it's a pleasure to finally get to meet you. Please have a seat." The glasses slipping down his face and he pushed them up half absently as he waved Dean down and moved some of his books around to make room for Dean's pie which Dean could appreciate and took the offered seat.

"Am I supposed to know you or something?" he asked as he took a bite of pie forgetting his manners and he doubted it would be called out specially since it was the middle of the fucking night. The man across from him flushed and Dean wondered just what his job was at the base.

"Oh yes, sorry my name is Daniel Jackson, I work with Carter, O'Neill and Teal'C. You have been all that they have been talking about all day, I was off site earlier working with a group of translators and didn't get to sit in on any of the training yet but I have reviewed your file and it seems that you have a lot of choice here. He sat his paperwork aside and Dean felt again a pang of missing Sammy but it wasn't like going home would fix that. Sammy wasn't there and he wouldn't be ever again.

He sighed softly and pushed the pie around before looking back up, "guess I'm Mr. Popular, who would have guessed I was ever going to be that lucky." The other man snorted and Dean looked up in shock then took another look at him. He didn't see the geek that couldn't even hold a pen right, this time he saw the solider and warrior that was clearly hidden away for only his team mates to see.

"I know that we offer a tough life but I promise you that everything we do here is well worth the effort and whatever you are leaving behind." Dean narrowed his eyes at this and the other man raised his hands in an international peace sign.

"Just a normal statement, nothing I know or don't know. You have the look." He calmed and Dean frowned at that, he had spent most of his life ensuring that people wouldn't be able to sense what he was thinking. It was unnerving to say the least and he shifted slightly unsure what to do at this point, he wasn't enjoying how much this base put him at edge and offset his life and everything that he was this far in life.

"What look?" Dean asked finally after glancing around the entire open room and Daniel offered him a friendly smile in return.

"The one that screams I miss fill in the blank." He replied taking a sip of his coffee without pausing to think about it at all and Dean held back the wince that wanted to make itself clear to the world. He rubbed his eyes wondering if this was another dream and he would wake up any second now and be wondering if he was going crazy.

Instead he was once more shocked when the man reached across the table and pinched him, Dean gave a manly, of course, squeal at the pain and looked at him with wide eyes. "What the hell man! Are you crazy or just trying to bug the fuck out of me?" he demanded and the glee that was reflected in the older mans eyes somehow put him into a relaxed state and Dean was once more reminded of his brother and well it wasn't a bad thing to remember him. He remembered his mother and she had left, of course she wasn't gone by choice either his or hers but gone all the same.

"You need to focus, too much going on in your head at the moment." Daniel offered almost as if changing the subject but Dean found himself going with it all the same. Dean finished his pie and Daniel finished off his coffee as the conversation drifted to Sam and how proud Dean was. Dean asked about scholarships and how pay would work and Daniel told him there was a number of papers he would fill out and would get a number of choices when he signed his final paperwork. This didn't put Dean at ease but it did let him calm down a little bit.

After they finished their late night snacks Dean followed Daniel back to his lab, he just wasn't interested in going back to sleep, he couldn't remember anything about the dream itself other than something horrible was happening and he couldn't avoid it. So he would stay awake it wasn't a lot of pain for Dean, he had gone almost a week once on a hunt. He hated creatures that got into your head, even worse when you were asleep your natural defenses were down and it just sucked all the way around.

Dean found himself being placed in a seat with a large unfamiliar metal in front of him; it wasn't anything he had ever seen and working with Bobby he had seen a lot of stuff. This wasn't anything that was on this planet. Dean looked up to Daniel with a quizzical expression and he just smirked and went to work on something against the wall. Dean looked back down and noticed that there was writing on it, it wasn't Latin but it was close. Yet Dean knew what it said, he wasn't sure why or even how he knew but he did and he started to write out the story that was on the side of the metal piece in front of him.

He was so focused that he didn't notice when he slowly leaned on the table then rested his head on his shoulder as he pushed on with the translation. He didn't notice when the pen he had been using slipped from his fingers and rolled to the floor, or when his eyes closed but the story pushed on. He slipped into a peaceful sleep and didn't even realize until the morning he had been dreaming.

"_Deastoh, we are not here to debate the usefulness of this planets primates, you will remember why we are." Dean couldn't see a face or even really a place. It was more like blinding light surrounding him, warm and mostly friendly. _

"_These __**primates**__ are the only reason that entire ships crew is still alive today. What you propose is wrong and you know it. That is why you offer it hidden away from the others, in silence in the hopes you will be able to get away with it."_

"_We need this planet to ensure our surviv-"_

"_Silence, we have abandoned everything, we will not abandon our beliefs. This planet will remain untouched; the humans will be protected by us. You may have called for elections but they have not happened yet I am still in charge and I demand that you yield to this demand."_

_Dean felt the room tense and then relax and the chatter moved on and he drifted names and conversation happened around him but he couldn't see anything, but he felt everything. _

**spnSG-1spn**

It was three days later that Dean found himself signing the last of his paperwork, he was now a new member of the Stargate Command, he was being assigned to SG-15 with attachments to SG-1 for some reason, all four of the newbies had been taken and he found that he had been placed on the same team as Charles had. It would prove to be interesting for sure, he couldn't wait to see what happened from this.

But at the moment he had ten minutes to call his father and let him know what is happening before he had to go on his long term training on the alpha base. He licked his lips as he pressed send on the cell phone waiting for the call to connect. It was one ring away from going to voicemail when his father picked up and his voice was slightly slurred and Dean couldn't have wished for a better time really.

"Hey Dad, just calling to let you know that I have a hunt and I may be out of touch for a little bit."

"Where at?"

"Don't worry about it Dad, just know that I'm good and I'll give you a call when I get back."

"Whatever, " there was a long pause before he spoke up, "stay safe Dean."

"I miss you Dad," Dean confessed over the line wishing he could reach out and hug his Dad even if it wasn't always welcome.

"Only a phone call away, Dean." John reminded him, his tone screaming one thing while his words were what Dean paid attention to.

"I know, I just want you to know it. I have to go, love you." Then the phone call ended and both men were looking at the disconnected line wondering what would happen next.

**THE END**

_**Next Story will be the second part of Destiny**_


End file.
